


The wedding Beleg didn't expect

by Andreri25



Series: Loving in Doriath and Beyond [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven Customes, M/M, Melian shipped it all along, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, better late than never, right Túrin?, she got Thingol into it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreri25/pseuds/Andreri25
Summary: Day 8- Túrin makes an honest elf out of Beleg.





	The wedding Beleg didn't expect

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after my other one-shot "Not quite the wedding I was expecting", but that one has sensitive content so for those who don't want to mix with that: Beleg and Turin have loved each other for long time and (ehem) experimented inside the boundaries of elven culture (meaning if you fuck or get fucked, you are married). But one night after too many drinks Turin over stepped. And even though Beleg had wanted it too, the circunstances of their marriage and so far secret relationship haunt Turin. So he decides to make things right.

“I understand that it is a sore matter to you both. And it is ill-thanks for me to ask this after all you have done for me”

“Say no more, child of Húrin. I have known for some time, and so has my husband, both for the love we hold for you… and because we have eyes” She said, a smile tugging at impossibly fair features.

“Then…will you bless us?”

“I will speak to him. As you say, it is a sore matter”

 

* * *

 

 

“Will you tell me now why I had to get dressed thusly?” inquired Beleg, tugging at the high collar of his long teal tunic. Over it he wore a dark grey robe clasped at his waist by a golden belt. And a sapphire was upon his brow.

He didn’t seem uncomfortable, Túrin thought, but he knew that it wouldn’t have been the archer’s first choice for any night.

Well, it wasn’t any night.

“Does it not ease your mind that I dress equally, husband?” Túrin was clad on a crimson knee-length tunic embroidered with golden leaf-like patterns, and a royal blue cape twirled behind him. His hair for once was elegantly pulled back in a simple half braid and curled around his shoulders. Still, the 20-year-old didn’t have that air of royalty that was about Beleg.

“If anything, it makes me ever more dubious”

Túrin chuckled, taking Beleg’s hand “We used to talk about this,” They had stopped before a set of doors. Túrin turned to face his beloved. Grey eyes bore into his and his heart faltered, “And ever I was too much of a coward to consider it. I wanted it all with you but I never cared for mean or feel like for you”

Realization downed on elvish features, but Túrin couldn’t afford him to speak, lest his resolve left.

“Heard me out! Beleg, what I did to you has no name” He wasn’t sure what hurt the most, the words or the second-long wince on his love’s face, “Yet you have forgiven the unforgiveable. And from all I have taken from you, this one thing I can give you”

Detangling his hand from Beleg’s, he brought their faces close until their noses touched and their breaths mingled.

“I love you, and I want to marry you” Túrin guided Beleg’s gaze down with his eyes. There, held up in his palm between their bodies, were a pair of shining silver rings. Beleg gasped. “What is your will?”

For a heartbeat, Túrin thought that the elf would take his last chance to get away. That his most beloved would escape the fate and suffering that came to those who loved a mortal. And to those whom Túrin loved.

Then the moment passed and Beleg said with joy and confidence “My will is like your will. We shall marry”, taking the bigger ring and putting it in Túrin’s finger while the Man slid the other in his more slender hand.

Túrin cackled “It is fortunate that you agreed,” he said as he stepped back and pressed his hands against the doors, “otherwise this would have gone to waste” and promptly threw the heavy door wide open.

Cheers sprung all over the room.

The look on his husband’s face was worth more than a Silmaril.

Túrin beamed at him as Beleg laughed delighted at the happy faces gathered there, most of which shared long friendship with the well-loved archer. Túrin extended his arm and Beleg took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Hands together and held out for everyone to see the silver rings, they entered the hall.

It was a long room carved into one of the caverns of Menegroth, one of the few which led outside to a glade. The roof was a dome of crystalline stones that spread the light of the few lamps to all the room in shining colors. The wall of the door was hemmed by vast tables full of food and drinks. The opposite wall had been carved into stone pillars –thick and spaced from one another- adorned with gold that gave view to the outside glade and let in the moon and starlight and the fresh scents of the night. A group of musicians played avidly at one end of the room and at the other sat an arch of white flowers and blue ribbons. And next to it…

A grin tugged at Túrin’s lips while Beleg dragged him by the hand across the room, until they stood before the two high chairs, and the blond pulled him down to kneel before the King and Queen.

The Maia wore a purple gown, hair made up and decorated with amethysts. Besides her, her husband wore a royal robe of dark blue embroidered in mithril and diamonds as stars over the deep night sky, a crown full of pure white gems on his head.

“Raise” Spoke Thingol, a smile was in his voice. “We celebrate among friends”

“Forgive me, your highness” Beleg met the King’s gaze, but didn’t stand. “I have courted your ward for many a year and now I have claimed him as mine, without your knowledge or blessing”

“At my bidding! He tried to make me see reason several times but I would not have our love made public!” Jumped Túrin. Surely they couldn’t fault Beleg for their secrecy?

“Peace! You must remember that we are past any demands that could have been made”

“Besides” Melian continued after her husband, smiling down at them, “it was no secret for us. Not from the very beginning. And though our hearts go to you Beleg, for the fate that awaits you, you always had our blessing.”

Beleg rose to his feet, the tips of his ears tinged in pink.

“Come” Said Thingol, leaving his seat by the hand of his wife, “This has tarried long enough” They climbed the three steps behind them to stand under the arch of flowers.

Túrin took Beleg by the hand and they too stood there.

The music stopped and the hall went silent.

“We now call Eru Father of All, to uphold the union of this two, his children” Thingol spoke clearly, extending his arms around the couple.

“Is it your will and yours only, to be wedded?” Said the Queen. Her hand drawing a diminutive object from the folds of her gown, uttermost subtle.

They affirmed as one “It is”

“Then speak now your vows if you have them, and exchange the eternal tokens of your union”

Beleg turned to him with inquisitive eyes, hand extended asking for the rings of marriage. Túrin shook his head no. He had to bit down a grin at the aghast look his lover gave him. Movement caught his eyes and he noticed the queen slip something into Beleg’s hand, imperceptibly from afar.

Beleg held his palm up to show him a crystal box. A pair of golden rings inside.

It was all the inspiration Beleg needed, it seemed. For the blond threw his shoulders back and his head up, straightened to level his gaze at Túrin’s blue eyes. With a start he realized that Beleg was moved to tears.

“Túrin, you are the love of my life. I give you my heart, my light, my life. Do you accept my gift?” A light was on Beleg’s face, earnest and mithril-true as his vow.

Túrin’s own eyes pricked.

“I do” he said.

With a pant Beleg broke into a watery smile.

The man took his silver ring off and let Beleg slide the gold one on the forefinger of his right hand.

“Beleg. My shine. I cannot claim to love you for the rest of your life. But I promise to love you for the rest of mine. Do you accept this fate upon you?” Túrin’s voice failed and thinned mid-sentence, but he finished valiantly.

“I do” Beleg breathed, as he who takes their first gulp of free air after years of thralldom.

Pale fingers shook as they took off the silver ring. Túrin’s shook worse as they slid the gold one.

Melian called in a crystalline voice “May Varda Star-kindler hear Beleg’s and Túrin’s calls, and may Eru the Father of All bless them”

“May Manwe Lord of Wind watch over Túrin and Beleg, and may Eru the Father of All bless them” Thingol carried.

“May Eru the Father of All bless us, for we are one” They finished together. Barely half a voice between the two of them. Their foreheads touched. Then their lips came together, two pieces made for each other.

The loud cheers the heeded not. It was only the two of them, finally as one at the eyes of all. No more secrets. No more doubt. Or pain. It was only them. And it was right.


End file.
